


L'histoire qui sauvera la France

by NoApologies



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Et plein d'horreurs TW en violence verbale (sautez le chapitre 3 si vous voulez pas les voir), F/M, Golden shower, M/M, Meta, Multi, Strap-Ons, Violence psychologique, Waterboarding, fireplay, iceplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApologies/pseuds/NoApologies
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif où Alain Juppé a remporté la primaire des Républicains, celui-ci est en proie à une rivalité terrible avec Emmanuel Macron. Au point où ils décident que la seule solution est d'organiser un concours de BDSM. Qui en sortira vainqueur et décidera de l'avenir de la France ?





	1. Une campagne comme les autres ?

Avril 2017, France. Le pays est en ébullition, à moins d’un mois du premier tour de l’élection présidentielle. La campagne semble ne jamais vouloir finir. En comptant les deux primaires ayant consacrés Alain Juppé et Benoît Hamon comme candidats de leurs partis respectifs, il semblait en effet que tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça depuis des mois et des mois, et chaque élu socialiste qui rejoignait Macron relançait les discussions. On avait perdu le compte, mais la liste de ceux pas encore partis ne suffirait pas à remplir un post-it. 

Loin des files d’attente pour les adhésions d’En Marche, c’était une après-midi de campagne comme les autres au QG des Républicains. Le récent déménagement avait beau leur avoir offert presque le double de surface, l’enthousiasme pour la candidature de Juppé les faisait déjà se sentir de nouveau à l’étroit. L’une des plus jeunes collaboratrices d’Alain Juppé, Magalie avait pourtant le privilège d’un bureau personnel, bien qu’austère. « Conseillère spéciale numérique » impeccablement imprimé sur la porte toujours entrouverte était la seule fantaisie de cette pièce contenant simplement un bureau à deux écrans et fauteuil confortable, un tableau véléda, et une petite table sur laquelle reposent une tablette en chargement, une bouilloire, et une riche collection de thés. « Vous ne vous ennuyez pas toute seule comme ça ? » lui avait demandé l’homme de ménage, un soir qu’elle était restée tellement tard dans ce bout de couloir un peu à l’écart qu’il en était tôt. « Pas du tout. Je ne suis jamais seule avec un accès internet ! »

Intelligence Artificielle, Big Data, Deep Learning. Les buzzwords ne manquaient pas pour décrire sa mission. Pour Magalie, il s’agissait surtout d’écouter les gens, ce qu’ils expriment, ce qu’ils taisaient. Au début, elle avait fait ça bénévolement, par curiosité. Elle avait compilé, analysé, et recherché les solutions à chacun des problèmes de la France. Puis elle avait fait tourner plusieurs semaines un algorithme d’optimisation multicritères, qui lui avait renvoyé le programme électoral idéal. Elle avait ensuite évalué l’ensemble des candidats Les Républicains (car, comme toute personne raisonnable, elle savait que seul un Républicain pourrait succéder à Hollande) et avait rejoint celui qui en était le plus proche. Il s’agissait de Juppé, bien sûr, à 0.3% de correspondance. «A chaque nouvelle élection, il faut absolument choisir le candidat avec le score le plus élevé, avait-elle expliqué à un groupe d’amis qui l’écoutaient poliment. Ainsi, en répétant le processus tous les cinq ans et avec l’accélération constante du taux de rattrapage, on arrivera dans 50 ans à un candidat à 10% ! »

« Et les 90% de merde ? » avait répondue Sophiane. Magalie n’avait pas le temps pour des idéalistes pareils qui n'acceptent pas la logique et le pragmatisme de la réalité, aveuglés par leur idéologie. Une tasse de thé fumé à la main, sa mission l’attendait : trouver les trois mots-clé à glisser dans le discours du lendemain, lors du salon de l’agriculture, pour augmenter de 3% les intentions de vote des femmes sans enfants envers son candidat.

Elle était d’autant plus déterminée à réussir qu’elle sentait l’hostilité à peine voilée du directeur de campagne, Gilles Boyer, à son égard. Premier membre de l’équipe qu’elle avait rencontré, vu qu’il l’avait recruté, elle avait très vite confirmé ce qu’elle avait pu lire dans ses portraits journalistiques glanés sur Internet ; Magalie avait passé son entretien face à un robot. Aucune émotion, pas un mot de trop, pas un geste inutile. Comme elle l’avait constaté plus tard, sa ressemblance avec Alain Juppé, aussi bien physique qu’en matière de caractère, était également frappante.

Elle avait appris auprès d’autres membres de l’équipe que Boyer ne voulait pas que le poste qu’elle occupait fut créé. Grand rationnel, il s’y était résigné quand il était devenu évident que son absence était un handicap pour son candidat. Mais il aimait tout contrôler, tout vérifier, terrifié qu’il était de laisser passer le moindre détail qui pourrait heurter les chances de son parti. Ayant du mal à saisir les détails techniques de ce que faisait Magalie, il ne pouvait vérifier ses résultats, et la détestait pour ça. Elle avait donc encore moins le droit à l’erreur que les autres. 

\---

Pauline s’était rarement autant amusée de toute sa vie. Elle qui n’avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt pour la politique institutionnelle et son cortège de vieux hommes incapables d’envoyer un e-mail seuls, avait rapidement été séduite par la jeunesse d’Emmanuel Macron. L’atmosphère de sa campagne, en mode start-up, l’avait convaincue de s’engager comme marcheuse : elle était pleine d’idée novatrices sur comment mener une campagne autrement, et elle avait enfin la sensation d’avoir trouvé un endroit où elle serait écoutée. Qu'elle n’ait au final que peu d’affinités politiques avec le candidat pour lequel elle travaillait ne la perturbait pas plus que cela. Macron, tout entier déterminé à ne se mettre à dos aucun électeur potentiel, n’avait de toute façon pas de programme concret ; Pauline n’avait donc pas à défendre des mesures qui lui déplaisaient. 

Aujourd’hui, elle s’attaquait justement à une mission inédite. Elle devait trouver un moyen de neutraliser Alain Juppé, le candidat des Républicains, qui jouait sur le même terrain électoral que Macron. C’était une mission complexe : Juppé avait l’avantage de l’expérience, de la stature, du programme bien connu. Mais c’était également un vieil homme, enfermé dans ses habitudes et son complexe de supériorité intellectuelle. Et sa campagne s’appuyait sur un parti bien plus à droite que lui. Si elle parvenait à couper les liens entre le candidat et sa base radicale, liens déjà bien distendus par ailleurs, il aurait du mal à se relever d’un tel coup. 

Moins d’une demi-journée de recherches sur Juppé lui avait suffit. Elle avait eu une illumination en parcourant le livre que Gaël Tchakaloff avait consacré au clan Juppé. Gilles Boyer. Tchakaloff avait décrit en long, en large et en travers l’amour irrationnel que son équipe portait à Alain Juppé, Gilles Boyer en tête. Elle parlait bien entendu d’un amour platonique, même s’il approchait la déification. Mais la base des Républicains était notoirement homophobe, c’était d’ailleurs un point de friction majeur entre elle et les proches de Juppé. 

Elle allait donc inventer une histoire de cul entre Juppé et Boyer. 

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’une histoire crédible. Semer le doute serait suffisant. À partir du moment où l’idée commencera à se répandre, elle parasitera toute la campagne de Juppé. Les crédules homophobes ne seraient d’ailleurs sans doute pas ceux qui la propageraient le plus, comparés à tous ceux qui y trouveraient une histoire absurde mais drôle pour se moquer des rumeurs anti-Juppé. De plus, si elle pouvait faire d’une pierre deux coups en déstabilisant ce coincé de Gilles Boyer, ce n’était pas de refus.

Pauline n’avait pas les réseaux pour lancer une rumeur. Ce qu’elle avait, en revanche, c’est des années de lectures de fanfictions à caractère sexuel derrière elle. Et les deux personnages qui s’offraient à elle étaient parfaits pour ce genre d’exercice : Alain dans le rôle du dominant froid et indifférent, et Gilles dans celui du soumis tout entier dévoué à son maître.

\---

Comme tous les mardis, Magalie s’était absentée du QG deux heures, le temps d’une séance de musculation en attendant le résultat de ses calculs. Alors qu’elle s’installait à son bureau et commençait à manger sa salade de lentilles, la surprise à l’ouverture de son fichier de résultats manqua de lui en faire recracher la première bouchée.

«Ça doit avoir un autre sens que j’ignore, se dit-elle, tentant de retrouver une contenance. Magalie, à ton âge il est temps de passer à autre chose que de pouffer dès que tu lis un mot vaguement sexuel.»

Mais il n’y avait pas de double sens possible. Perplexe, elle passa en revue toutes les sources d’erreurs possibles. Non, le fichier de filtres avait bien été pris en compte. Oui, les calculs avaient été faits depuis une connexion anonyme, pas son compte personnel. De plus en plus interloquée, elle vérifia ses derniers commits, qu’elle se trouvait bien en branche de production et pas sur master, que sa régression linéaire était bonne… Quand, soudain, dans le fichier des résultats non-retenus par son réseau de neurones, un mot, ou plutôt un non-mot, attira son attention. «Agilles». Elle resta interdite, se servit un thé puis la révélation la frappa.

«Non. Non. Non, non, non.» Une recherche en navigation anonyme eut raison de ses derniers doutes. Alain Juppé/Gilles Boyer, ou Agilles, et sa collection de mots-clés sexuels associés, étaient bien les dernières tendances d’AO3, Twitter, Facebook, et les commentaires du Figaro.

\---

Gilles était au bord du malaise. Il y a 30 minutes, la nouvelle collaboratrice en charge du Big Data, qu’il avait recruté contraint et forcé, était arrivée dans son bureau - entrant comme si elle était chez elle, il faudrait lui retirer ses illusions à ce sujet - avec une pile de feuilles imprimées. Elle lui avait expliqué, oscillant entre gêne visible et fou rire mal retenu, que quelqu’un sur internet écrivait des histoires sexuelles sur lui et son patron. 

Dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance, il aurait juste ignoré l’information. Il savait parfaitement à quel point les gens sur internet pouvaient être dérangés, il était sur Twitter après tout. Mais il était en pleine campagne électorale, ces histoires étaient l’équivalent d’une rumeur d’homosexualité et, d’après ce qu’il lisait, elles ne montraient pas Alain sous son jour le plus favorable. Magalie lui avaient également donné les informations qu’elle était parvenue à dénicher sur l’auteur de ces « écrits ». D’après elle, ils étaient l’oeuvre d’une militante macroniste appelée « Pauline S. », « Peau Line » sur Facebook. Mais elle n’était pas encore parvenue à dénicher le nom de famille ou l’adresse physique de cette Pauline. Foutus jeunes et leurs pseudonymes. 

Il n’avait en tout cas pas le choix ; si le camp Macron se livrait à des attaques d’une telle bassesse, il devait prévenir son candidat. D’autant qu’avec la force de frappe de la campagne numérique du plus jeune, cette Pauline Shakespeare avait le potentiel de faire beaucoup de dégâts très rapidement. Résigné, il se dirigea vers le bureau d’Alain Juppé.

« À qui avez-vous parlé ? »

Gilles s’était attendu à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle là.

« À personne. Vous êtes la première personne après moi à voir ça, bien entendu.  
Non, je vous demande à qui vous avez parlé au sein des équipes Macron pour qu’ils aient eu l’idée d’écrire de telles choses.  
Je ne vous suis vraiment pas, Alain.  
Ce que je veux dire, Gilles, c’est qu’ils ont parfaitement cerné votre personnalité de fillette énamourée accrochée à mes chaussures. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que si vous n'étiez pas aussi ouvertement pitoyable, peut être qu’ils n’auraient pas eu l’idée d’écrire de telles anneries. J’ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes dans cette campagne, je n’ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit pense que je puisse être assez malade pour avoir envie de vous toucher. Retrouvez moi cette Pauline, et arrangez-vous pour rendre les coups à Macron. »

Le patron avait raison. Il était pitoyable et incompétent et il aurait dû empêcher ça et il n’était même pas capable d’imaginer une contre attaque et cette campagne se porterait bien mieux sans lui et…

Et il rentra en plein dans Magalie. Perdu dans ses ruminations, il n’avait pas vu la jeune fille arriver. Alors qu’il hésitait encore entre s’excuser et déverser sur elle sa honte et sa lassitude, elle prit la parole : 

« Ecoutez, pour cette histoire, je pense que…  
Non, tout est de ma faute, j’aurais dû me charger moi-même de surveiller internet, plutôt que de faire confiance à quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’habitude des campagnes. Vous ne saviez pas à quoi vous attendre, c’est ma responsabilité si vous avez réagi trop tard. 

Magalie n’écoutait que d’une oreille les reproches qui lui étaient fait ; tout injustes qu’ils soient, elle savait que ce n’était pas sa place que d’y répondre. Son cerveau carburait à la recherche d’une solution. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, mais voyait bien que Boyer n’était pas dans son état normal. Contre-argumenter, discuter rationnellement ne servait à rien. Il avait décidé de passer sa frustration, d’où qu’elle vienne, en jouant les pseudo-martyrs. Elle jeta un oeil furtif à sa tablette : elle avait lancé un programme de reconnaissance de visages sur les photographies de meeting de Macron, espérant pouvoir mettre fin au calvaire de cette « discussion » avec plus d’informations sur Pauline. « Il aime vraiment être au centre de l’attention » pensa-t-elle à propos du trentenaire responsable, en fin de compte, de tout cela. Sauf que elle, Magalie le savait, ne pourrait jamais prendre toute la frustration qu’elle ressentait et la passer sur le leader d’En Marche. 

«Je vais écrire des fanfictions où Macron est mon soumis.»

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, comme une évidence. Magalie ne réalisa qu’après-coup ce qu’elle venait de dire. Oh, pas que cette solution était mauvaise : dans la situation actuelle, c’était leur meilleur option, leur seule option à vrai dire, et chacune des secondes qui s’écoulaient augmentait sa conviction. «Lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité.» Elle aurait simplement aimé que son cerveau analytique ait laissé un instant le temps à son cerveau sociale de trouver la meilleure manière de donner sa réponse à Gilles.

«Pardon ? Non, c’est hors de ques… vous savez quoi ? Allez-y, faites le.» Gilles n’avait plus la force de lutter. Il était épuisé et humilié, aussi bien par la réaction de son patron que par sa propre description dans les fameux textes. Et encore, il y était présenté comme dominé par un homme. Soumis à une femme, Macron serait encore plus rabaissé et perturbé, ce qui serait excellent pour Juppé.

Magalie ne releva pas la remarque misogyne. Son choix de faire du sport le midi reposait autant sur son amour pour soulever des barres que sur son envie d’échapper à ce genre de remarques en ne déjeunant pas avec le reste de l’équipe. Elle regagna son bureau et se mit au travail. Mais très vite, elle se mit à rêvasser de tout ce qu’elle aurait pu faire plutôt que venir travailler. Elle aurait pu la passer au parc, à tester le nouveau parcours de santé. Elle aurait pu ne jamais ouvrir ce fichier de logs et attendre que l’information vienne d’ailleurs. Elle aurait pu poser sa démission, prendre un aller-simple pour San Francisco, et se poser au croisement d’une rue avec un panneau «ingénieure informatique disponible». Même maintenant, elle pouvait prétendre que rien n’était arrivé, lire les dernières alertes de Scholar, se lancer dans le refactor de son code qu’elle laissait traîner depuis des mois… N’importe quoi qui la sauverait de l’ennui mortel de relire le programme de Macron dans l’espoir d’y trouver un peu d’inspiration.

«Il ferait un très bon test de surapprentissage, cela dit. Si un de mes logiciels arrive à détecter une logique interne à ce truc, c’est qu’il ne sait pas détecter le bruit.»

En désespoir de cause, elle lança une vidéo du dernier meeting du jeune candidat. L’attraction qu’il exerçait sur ses fidèles avait quelque chose de fascinant à voir. Les rougissements mal camouflés du premier rang quand il s’approchait d’elleux, les regards complices échangés avec son épouse, les applaudissements enthousiastes. Si on oubliait un instant que l’avenir d’un pays était en jeu, ces mises en scène grandiloquentes à l’absurde en devenaient plaisantes. Magalie regardait maintenant la vidéo comme s’il s’était s’agit du dernier blockbuster, les tenues moulantes en moins. Quand la réalisation réalise un plan serré sur le visage du héros autoproclamé, rayonnant de triomphe jusque dans ses pattes d’oie naissantes, Magalie ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre.

Hu oh.

Ces fanfictions se révélèrent bien plus faciles à écrire que ce qu’elle avait anticipé.

\---

Pauline n’était pas peu fière d’elle même. Elle s’était surpassée dans l’écriture de sa fanfiction Agilles qui, à son humble avis, était un chef d’oeuvre du genre. Dès le premier jour, le mot clef avait buzzé sur Twitter et était sur toutes les langues. Les journalistes du Lab d’Europe 1 en avaient déjà fait un article, tout comme ceux du Scan. Elle avait été accueillie au bureau sous les applaudissements. Durant les trois derniers jours, elle avait reçu des félicitations sur la messagerie interne, avait même occasionnellement retrouvé des petits gâteaux sur son bureau et même reçu un autocollant en forme d’étoile à son nom.

Mais aujourd’hui, elle sentit immédiatement que l’ambiance était bien différente. Pas de sourires complices, pas de pouces levés en signe de félicitation. Au lieu de ça, lorsqu’elle mit les pieds dans la grande salle multifonction qui leur servait autant d’open space que de salle de réception, elle fut accueillie par un chaos indescriptible. Son arrivée était passée totalement inaperçue. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de se passer.

«Tu as tenté de retrouver son adresse IP ?  
_VPN, bien sûr.  
_ Les traces serveur ?  
_ Introuvables sur ceux qu’on a pu pister, la communication a dû être cryptée de bout en bout, et impossible de récupérer la clef, bien sûr.  
_ Les métadonnées du fichier ?  
_ Effacées.  
_ Quelqu’un l’a mis au courant, au fait ?  
_ Le patron ? Il a décollé ce matin pour l’île de Guyane, il doit rester ensuite quelques jours là-bas au milieu de l’océan Indien visiter le reste de l’archipel : Nouvelle-Calédonie, Terre-Adélie, Ré… Il ne sera pas de retour avant mercredi de la semaine prochaine.»

Il devait se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? L’attention de Pauline se fixa sur la télévision, qui diffusait en continue BFMTV. Eugénie Bastié y était l’invitée sur le sujet «Agilles : Puissant Lobby LGBT ou féminazisme décomplexé ?»

«Et ce sont ces ultra-féministes paladines d’un gender tout puissant qui rêvent de déviriliser les hommes et diffusent ce fantasme menaçant de détruire le fondement de notre société.  
_Hé bé, qu’est-ce que ça sera quand elle aura lu ça. Commenta le manager spécial en consulting d’en marche.»

Pauline s’approcha de sa table et posa ses yeux sur «ça».

C’était une version imprimée d’une page d’AO3. Pendant un court instant, elle crut qu’il s’agissait de sa propre fanfiction, et ne compris pas les raisons de cette panique soudaine. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la liste des tags. «Emmanuel Macron/OFC» ; «Sub!Macron» ; «Foot fetish» ; «Pinces» ; «Pegging»… Bordel. 

Elle attrapa par le bras le premier collaborateur qui passait devant elle. C’était un homme blanc dans la vingtaine, propre sur lui, look impeccable, visage aussi harmonieux que banal. Comme les deux tiers des gens ici, quoi. Elle n’avait aucune idée de son prénom et, pour être honnête, s’en cognait royalement. 

«Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? C’est quoi ça ?  
Quelqu’un a publié une histoire sur le patron dans la nuit. Visiblement ils ont repris ton idée. On essaie d’identifier de quel camp ça vient, et peut être même qui l’a écrit.»

Un truc de nerds, donc. Bien loin de son domaine de compétences. Tentant de masquer sa totale inutilité en matière d’aide au pistage informatique, elle s’empara du document en question, histoire de se donner une contenance. À peine sa lecture commencée, elle fut prise immédiatement d’un sentiment de familiarité. Elle avait déjà lu ce texte quelque part. Pas ce texte précisément, elle s’en souviendrait si elle avait lu une fanfiction sur Emmanuel Macron, mais la trame de fond, les kinks, même certains dialogues étaient identiques à une vieille histoire qu’elle avait lu il y a des années.

Elle n’était normalement pas marquée à ce point par toutes les histoires qu’elle lisait, sans quoi elle n’aurait plus la place pour quoi que ce soit dans son esprit. Mais ce texte était particulier. Il lui avait fait découvrir un nouveau kink pour lequel elle avait développé une passion, le femdom, et elle l’avait relu des dizaines de fois jusqu’à pouvoir le réciter de mémoire. 

Il était possible que l’auteur mystère ait simplement pompé cette vieille fanfic, par commodité et manque d’imagination. Mais elle en doutait. Il y avait de grandes chances qu’il s’agisse du même auteur, auquel cas elle venait de dénicher une piste capitale. 

«Hey, les gens. Les gens. LES GENS !»

Le silence se fit enfin dans la pièce.L’obligation de hurler pour se faire entendre au milieu de ce bordel qu’ils appelaient un QG de campagne avait le don d’exaspérer Pauline profondément. 

«Arrêtez de vous exciter comme des mecs de la NASA le jour du premier Homme sur la lune. Je sais qui a écrit ce truc. Allez voir sur fanfiction.net, la section Harry Potter. Il y a une vieille fic Tonks/Lupin, dont l’auteur est DarkWillHoe je sais plus quoi, je pense que c’est la même personne.»

À partir de là, les recherches furent grandement facilitées. Nom, adresse, portrait chinois déniché sur un vieux Skyblog, emploi du temps… Toute la vie privée de Magalie fut envoyée à Emmanuel Macron, dont la seule réponse fut «Merci chers amis. Je prépare personnellement ma réponse. C’est mon projet. »


	2. Le basculement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment sortir la tête haute d'une campagne où tout est permis, mettre d'écrire des fanfictions BDSM sur le camp adverse ?

«Voici tout ce que j’ai pu trouvé sur Pauline, l’autrice que l’on recherche. Le plus difficile a été de découvrir son emploi du temps. L’esprit start-up d’en marche n’est pas un mythe, et ils utilisent le système le plus efficace qu’il soit pour camoufler les informations sur leurs collaborateurs : ils ne les ont tout simplement pas. Voilà pourquoi cela a pris deux semaines.   
_Vous avez fait votre travail donc, épargnez-nous l’ennui des détails qui n’intéressent que vous. Et rangez vos barbarismes.  
_ J’ai récupéré son compte Google et par là tous ses déplacements. Elle passe la plupart de son temps au QG d’En Marche, où elle semble dormir et ne sortir qu’une fois par jour, le temps de s’acheter un sandwich, autour de 13h18. Elle ne rentre chez elle qu’une fois par semaine, probablement pour sa lessive ; elle y sera ce soir.  
_ Noté.  
_A propos des histoires avec Macron, quelque chose ne va pas, il y en a une que je n’ai pas écr…  
_Vous avez besoin que je vous envoie un tweet pour vous vous en alliez ?»

Tandis qu’Alain et Gilles se mettaient en route pour intercepter Pauline et la ramener au QG - seul endroit où Boyer avait accepté de prendre le risque de tenir une conversation qui promettait d’être intéressante - Magalie s’en retourna à son bureau et à ses algorithmes. Elle était face à son tableau, réfléchissant à la meilleure structure de données à utiliser, quand une voix familière la tira de sa concentration.

«Je n’ai pas trois mains, mademoiselle». 

Elle se retourna et vit Emmanuel Macron, une pile de feuilles imprimées et copieusement annotées dans la main, un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres. 

« Brigitte a adoré ce passage. Elle me l’a fait relire plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je le maîtrise parfaitement. On a passé une semaine délicieuse». Il se tenait juste à côté d’elle, une jambe sur sa table, une autre dans le vide, de trois quart, «la position de l’enseignant» avait dit son professeur de communication en anglais, dans une vie antérieure où les candidats à la fonction suprême de l’Etat ne venaient pas commenter ses écrits érotiques. Les yeux de Magalie commencèrent à la brûler, comme à chaque fois que l’adrénaline montait en elle, mais cette fois elle ne pourrait pas transformer cette énergie en faisant de la muscu.

«L’entrée en matière, si vous me permettez, est bien trop rapide. Du coup, la conclusion aussi. Vous laissez vos lecteurs sur leur faim.» Et pourtant faire des pompes ne lui semblait pas une option si absurde que ça. Résoudre rapidement des problèmes incompréhensibles et inexplicables, c’était son quotidien. Ses émotions l’envahissaient. Que ce donneur de leçons m’as-tu-vu dans sa tenue insupportablement parfaitement ajustée détruise brique par brique son travail, elle en avait vu d’autres, et de toute manière elle ne plaçait pas particulièrement son égo dans sa production littéraire. Mais qu’il le fasse avec une telle arrogance, une telle mauvaise foi assénée dans le plus grand des calmes, faisait bouillir son sang. 

«Quant à ce passage… Vous l’avez écrit avec un dictionnaire des synonymes, page «humide» ?» Non seulement il l’avait retrouvée, mais il était surtout parvenu à entrer dans son bureau et s’installer comme s’il était chez lui alors qu’elle était là, simplement concentrée sur son travail avec la musique lancée. Le sentiment d’humiliation de cette réalisation lui brûlait les joues. Elle se rappelait ce devoir à la maison de mathématiques, le premier mois de ses classes préparatoires. Elle qui les finissait auparavant en moins d’une heure y avait consacré toutes ses soirées et son week-end. Rendu le lundi à 8h, il était revenu à 13h30, le premier résultat barré et le seul commentaire sur ses trois copies doubles «pas la peine d’aller plus loin». Elle avait encaissé les 4h suivantes sans rien dire, puis avait éclaté en sanglots dans le bus qui la ramenait chez elle.

«Ce paragraphe n’a qu’un point. Cherchez-vous à devenir E. L. Proust ?» Cela la frappa soudain. Ces remarques étaient trop nombreuses, trop critiques, trop perfectionnistes. Si vraiment son but avait été de l’humilier, il aurait pu lire ces histoires en direct sur TF1, en citant son nom. Il avait forcément autre chose en tête. Et puis, il y avait son langage corporel : le mouvement involontaire de son pouce, ses mains qui se tordaient, les trop nombreuses tentatives de croiser son regard. Et cette histoire qu’elle n’avait pas écrite avait forcément un auteur… Qui d’autre cela pouvait être que l’homme qui se tenait devant elle ? Alors, d’un mouvement répété mille fois, elle lui tordit un bras derrière le dos et le plaqua fermement contre la table, transformant le masque arrogant d’Emmanuel Macron en un franc sourire satisfait.

\---

Arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble, Pauline soupira. Elle rentrait tellement peu chez elle en ce moment qu’elle n’avait aucune idée d’où se trouvaient ses clés. Posant sa sacoche sur le sol afin de la fouiller de fonds en comble, elle ne remarqua pas l’homme qui était venu se placer devant elle. 

«Hum hum»

Pauline releva la tête en poussant un soupir agacé. Elle était fatiguée et avait autre chose à faire que de gérer un harceleur de rue, surtout un qui connaissait son adresse. 

«J’ai rendez-vous avec mon copa…»

Elle s’interrompit net. L’homme n’était pas un harceleur de rue. Ou alors c’était la coïncidence la plus improbable de l’histoire. L’homme était Gilles Boyer. 

«D’après mes informations, vous n’avez pas de copain. Ni de copine d’ailleurs. Vous devriez, le manque vous perturbe l’imagination. «

Pauline faillit prétendre qu’elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais réalisa juste à temps que ne pas reconnaitre le directeur de campagne du principal adversaire de son patron aurait été plus suspicieux qu’autre chose. 

«Monsieur Boyer ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?  
Ne jouez pas les idiotes, cela vous va très mal»

Cette fois, Pauline n’avait pas besoin de bouger pour reconnaître la voix qui venait de parler derrière elle. Alain Juppé s’était déplacé en personne. Elle n’allait pas s’en sortir si facilement.

«Nous sommes dans une situation mutuellement destructive. À ce point, il se pourrait même que la gauche puisse remporter ces élections. Pour éviter une telle catastrophe, suivez-moi. Nous parlerons à mon QG de campagne, avec la personne de notre équipe qui a tenu le même rôle que le vôtre. Contrairement à vous par contre qui ne faites que créer de la dette, elle fait aussi des choses utiles, nous la retrouverons directement à son bureau.»

\---  
Magalie était effectivement dans son bureau, debout face à son tableau. Ce qui était plus surprenant, c’était qu’Emmanuel Macron était à genoux devant elle, le strap-on qu’elle portait alors dans sa bouche. 

«J’espère qu’habituellement, vous passez plutôt vos soirées à travailler.»

Magalie sursauta, reboutonnant sa chemise et détachant précipitamment les sangles nouées autour de ses hanches. Le candidat à la présidentielle, quant à lui, se releva tranquillement, remettant avec assurance son caleçon, son pantalon et sa chemise. Alors que Magalie refermait un pot de lubrifiant à base d’eau, iI passa machinalement un main devant son visage, puis tendis sa main gauche en direction des arrivants.

«Messieurs, bonsoir.»

Il y eut un long moment de flottement surréaliste. Pauline essayait désespérément d’oublier dans quelles conditions elle venait de voir son patron. Ni Juppé ni Boyer ne semblaient décidés à saisir la main qui leur était tendue, et l’assurance de Macron semblait s’évaporer à mesure que le temps s’écoulait. Dans son bureau, Magalie faisait des étirements, cette surprise n’étant pas, et de loin, la pire de la journée.

Finalement, le directeur de campagne décida de rompre le silence.

«Ce qui me surprends le plus, dit un Boyer impassible en direction de Magalie, c’est que vous ayez gardé cet objet dans votre bureau. Au cas où ?  
_C’est le mien, intervient Macron. Je l’ai amené avec moi.  
_ Fascinant, coupa Juppé. Encore une fois, vous écouter aura conduit au désastre. Une autre brillante idée pour régler cette situation ?  
_ Un concours de dab ? Proposa Pauline.  
_ Faites preuve d’un peu de jugeote, voulez-vous ; je sais qu’à en marche vous ne savez pas ce que c’est, mais, personnellement, il me reste encore de la dignité.  
_ De toute manière, renchérit Boyer, cette situation est ridicule. Vous prétendez vouloir diriger la France alors que vous n’êtes qu’un soumis.  
_ Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais ce n’est pas une question de dom ou de sub, répliqua doctement Macron. Il s’agit simplement de comprendre les dynamiques de pouvoir, et…  
_ J’ai été premier ministre  
_ Et moi ministre de l’économie, et  
_ Maire de Bordeaux  
_ Conseiller de l’Elysée, et…  
_ Gagné la primaire de mon parti  
_ Ringardisé le concept de primaire, et  
_ Prouvez-le, coupa Pauline, qui avait mieux à faire de sa soirée que d’entendre deux hommes politiques se réciter leurs fiches Wikipedia pour savoir qui avait la plus longue.  
_ Très bien, acquiesça le candidat Républicain. Le perdant retirera sa candidature. Cette rivalité stérile n’a que trop duré, il est temps d’unir le centre droit derrière l’homme qui maîtrise vraiment le pouvoir.   
_ Excusez-moi mais comment voulez-vous mesurer cela rationnellement ? Demanda son fidèle lieutenant. Non pas que je doute que ce soit vous, bien sûr.  
_ Un concours BDSM, proposa nonchalamment Magalie, sans lever les yeux de la cravate qu’elle enroulait et déroulait autour de ses mains.  
_ Oui, réfléchissait Alain, on fait cela en plusieurs épreuves… Trois, cela permet d’être juste sans pour autant s’éterniser. Vous ferez équipe ensemble, naturellement, votre loyauté n’étant visiblement pas très fiable.   
_ Qu’en pensez-vous, chère amie ? Demanda Emmanuel.  
_ Ca serait avec plaisir.  
_ D’accord, acquiesça-t il.  
_ Quant à moi, je ferai équipe avec Boyer.  
_ Heu, je … tenta d’intervenir le-dit Boyer.  
_ Je ferai équipe avec Boyer.  
_ … Oui patron.  
_ Il nous faut un juge, quelqu’un d’impartial, qui connaisse le sujet, et qui soit prêt à entendre cette histoire. Mais où trouver une telle personne ?  
_ Bonsoir je suis là, fit remarquer Pauline.  
_ Pour les épreuves,  
_ Je suis là, je suis juge, et je décide. Nous organiserons trois épreuves, sur une journée et demi. L’utilisation du safeword est une preuve de relation de pouvoir défaillante et sera donc éliminatoire. Chaque épreuve aura un thème, et je jugerai quelle équipe l’aura mieux réussie, grâce à un barème que je vous enverrai. Les thèmes seront «à mains nues», «éléments» et «humiliation». J’écoute vos propositions de lieux pour accueillir les épreuves.  
_ On peut aller chez moi, proposa Magalie. J’ai réaménagé le sous-sol l’été dernier, il y a plusieurs pièces avec chacune une salle de bain, et même un espace fitness et un hammam.»

Ils convinrent alors d’une date puis quittèrent le QG. Pauline rentra chez elle, tout comme Juppé et Boyer, tandis que Magalie avait été invitée à finir la soirée chez le couple Macron. 

\---

Enfin, le jour des épreuves arriva. Juppé et Boyer étaient arrivés séparément mais au même moment, 10 minutes en avance. Magalie les invita à s’installer à la table de la cuisine. Ils furent rejoint par Macron, qui venait clairement de la pièce d’à côté et pas de l’extérieur.

«Bonjour ! J’espère que vous avez profité des derniers jours pour vous entraîner. Magalie a eu amplement l’occasion de savourer l’amplitude et la profondeur de mon… endurance.  
_Nous avons travaillé. Pendant que certains s’amusent, d’autres préparent l’avenir de la France.»

Ils continuèrent ainsi dans une saine ambiance jusqu’à l’arrivée, trente minutes en retard, de Pauline.

«Excusez-moi, j’étais en plein débat Twitter pour savoir si le bullet journal était une engeance libérale problématique.»

Magalie invita le groupe à la suivre pour visiter les différentes salles. Pauline écoutait d’une oreille tout en ayant les yeux scotchés sur son téléphone ; Juppé écoutait poliment ; Boyer était plus mal à l’aise qu’un collégien en cours d’éducation sexuelle ; quant à Macron, il était intenable.

«Et voici la dernière salle de bain, présenta Magalie. Pas de baignoire, mais une douche multi-jets.  
_Deux personnes peuvent y entrer et les poignées sont terriblement pratiques, rajouta Macron dans un sourire entendu.»

La visite terminée, le sort désigna l’équipe des Républicains comme première à passer. Ils préparèrent ensuite leurs salles respectives, puis les épreuves en elles-mêmes purent commencer.

Alain Juppé s’était assis sur une chaise, et avait placé son collaborateur à genoux devant lui, les pieds sous une chaise, de façon à ce qu’il lui tourne le dos. Gilles, qui avait l’air de se demander comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une situation aussi absurde deux minutes plus tôt, arborait maintenant le regard quasi-fanatique qui était habituel chez lui quand il était en charge d’une mission pour la victoire du patron. Gilles ne portait pas de cravate, et le premier bouton de sa chemise était déboutonné. Juppé ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires. Il mît sa main gauche sur la bouche de Gilles, la droite sur son nez, et attendit. Il avait choisi, pour cette épreuve «à mains nues», de commencer directement par l’une des activités les plus extrêmes du registre BDSM : le breathplay. 

Pendant presque une minute trente, il ne se passa rien. Puis Gilles remonta brusquement ses mains au niveau des bras de son patron, cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Les yeux écartelés, des mouvements erratiques : il commençait à paniquer.

Juppé maintint sa prise une quinzaine de secondes supplémentaires avant de le relâcher. Gilles tomba en avant, se retenant de justesse sur ses avants bras, aspirant de grandes bouffées d’air. Son ainé ne lui laissa guère plus de cinq secondes avant de l’attraper, le ramener contre lui et repositionner ses mains. Le maire de Bordeaux procédait à l’étouffement de son bras droit avec le même air méthodique et détaché qui avait fait sa réputation. Impassible comme s’il lisait une liste de courses. Droit dans ses bottes.

Cette fois, Gilles n’eut même pas la force de soulever ses mains. Au troisième passage, seuls les bras de Juppé le maintenaient à genoux. Lorsque ce dernier le relâcha, enfin satisfait, après le quatrième cycle d’étouffement, Gilles s’écroula à ses pieds, à peine conscient. Un grand sourire barrait néanmoins son visage. Il le voyait au regard de Pauline, à travers la vitre : son patron l’avait impressionnée. Il allait gagner. Et Gilles avait rempli son devoir.

Si Pauline était effectivement impressionnée par l’audace de l’équipe pour une première épreuve, elle avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Envahie par un malaise sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots, elle préféra se tourner vers Magalie, qui regardait par dessus son épaule, Emmanuel à ses côtés, pour lui faire signe de se rendre dans sa salle.

\---

Avant de rentrer, Magalie regardait avec bienveillance Emmanuel, sa main posée sur son bras. Mais, à l’instant où l’ex-ministre de l’économie mit un pied à l’intérieur de la salle, elle le saisit fermement par l’encolure pour le forcer à s’asseoir sur une chaise. «Quoique je fasse, soit un bon garçon et reste sage. Compris ?»

Elle prit alors le poignet du chouchou des médias et le porta à sa bouche. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de surprise, qu’elle accueillit d’une claque sonore. «Tais-toi».

Elle recommença ; cette fois-ci, il retint la leçon, et se contenta de se crisper sans bruit. Magalie le regarda, passant sa main sur le sommet de sa tête puis derrière sa nuque en tirant sur la base du crâne. «Good boy» dit-elle, révélant des traces de morsures ainsi que le début d’un hématome sur le poignet. Elle continua ainsi longtemps, remontant sur chacun des avant-bras, s'interrompant rarement pour une gifle, souvent pour des félicitations. Arrivée aux coudes, elle lui retira sa chemise, passe quelques temps à griffer ses bras, puis posa une main sur sa joue :

« Je suis déjà très fière de toi. Veux-tu me montrer de quoi tu es capable ?»

Le trentenaire tourna alors la tête, comme s’il voulait la déposer dans la main de Magalie, un large sourire sur son visage. L’ingénieure descendit alors sa main gauche autour de la gorge d’Emmanuel, tout en posant sa main droite au niveau de sa poitrine pour sentir son rythme cardiaque. Elle se rapprocha aussi de lui, recevant le souffle de son amant au niveau de sa joue. Elle appuit fermement ses doigts sur la carotide. Si Emmanuel sembla au début apprécié, rapidement, le visage de la jeune femme se crispa : elle lâcha sa prise et le pris dans ses bras.

«Tu as été très courageux. Beaucoup n’auraient jamais été jusque-là. Je suis très impressionnée.»

Vingt minutes plus tard, le temps d’une rapide séance d’after care passée à regarder ensemble les meilleurs photos et vidéo du candidat d’En Marche, Emmanuel et Magalie étaient de retour dans la salle commune où étaient déjà attablés les trois autres. Pauline, assise en tête de table, pris la parole en premier : 

« Alain, parfait, bon respect des consignes, rien à dire. Choix osé pour une première épreuve, il va falloir se montrer à la hauteur de la barre que vous avez posée pour la suite. Magalie, les dents ne sont pas des mains. J’ai été obligée de vous retirer des points pour ça. Je me demande également si vous y avez mis tout l'enthousiasme que vous pouviez. On vous a connu plus… audacieuse dans vos écrits. L’épreuve va à Alain et Gilles. Je vous laisse une pause déjeuner, on se retrouve ici pour la seconde épreuve dans deux heures. Je rappelle que le thème est « éléments ». Des questions ? »

\---

Magalie était déçue. Après cette première épreuve, elle avait pris conscience d’un problème majeur : pour fanfaron et satisfaisant qu’il avait été pendant la semaine passée, Emmanuel n’avait pas la résistance physique de Gilles. Elle ne voyait pas comment réussir à battre Alain si elle était incapable de s’élever au niveau d’intensité physique qu’il avait fixé. Elle continuerait tout de même jusqu’au bout, ne serait-ce que pour s’amuser avec l’ancien ministre de l’économie, maintenant qu’elle s’était avouée qu’il n’était pas si mal que ça. Certes, son égo en prendrait un coup, mais elle aurait au moins l’avantage de voir son parti gagner.

Pendant qu’elle ruminait ses pensées défaitistes, Juppé s’était installé pour la prochaine scène. Il avait fait disposer une espèce de table coulissante au milieu de la pièce, qu’il avait ajustée pour que son employé, qui était maintenant immobilisé dessus par de solides attaches de cuir, ait la tête légèrement plus basse que ses pieds. Magalie compris pourquoi quand il lui posa un morceau de tissu sur le visage, se penchant vers le seau d’eau à ses pieds pour récupérer la grosse éponge qui y flottait. 

Il allait le waterboarder. 

Magalie n’était pas du genre à juger les kinks des autres, mais plus elle observait les pratiques d’Alain, moins elle l’appréciait. Étouffement, waterboarding : il avait de toute évidence une obsession avec le pouvoir de vie et de mort qu’il détenait sur son collaborateur. 

Gilles se débattait violemment sur sa table, mais ses attaches ne bougèrent pas d’un millimètre. Même le linge détrempé sur son visage ne suffisait pas à étouffer complètement ses terribles gémissements de panique et d’angoisse. 

Soudain, Magalie eut une révélation. Gilles ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne tenait rien dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il utiliser son safeword s’il en ressentait le besoin, ou ne serait-ce que demander de ralentir un peu le jeu ? Elle allait se retourner vers Pauline pour lui poser la question, quand Alain libéra le visage de Gilles. Convaincue qu’il allait safeworder - elle avait rarement vu un sub dans un tel état de détresse, il était impossible qu’il prenne le moindre plaisir - elle fut surprise qu’il n’en soit rien. 

Gilles se contenta de supplier : «Pitié Patron, stop, c’est trop dur, pitié, n’importe quoi sauf ça, pit-.

Alain, lui ayant remis le linge sur le visage comme si de rien n’était, recommença à verser de l’eau.

Juppé n’accordait pas la moindre attention à son sub. Magalie traitait ses propres ordinateurs avec plus de considération et d’humanité qu’Alain Juppé n’en accordait à l’homme allongé devant lui. Il n’était pour lui qu’un outil passif vers la victoire, qui avait autant d’importance que le seau d’eau à ses pieds. C’était sa faiblesse ; c’était comme ça que Magalie allait le battre. En communiquant avec Emmanuel, en considérant ses désirs, en s’appuyant sur ce qu’elle avait déjà appris avec lui, en le poussant dans ses retranchements tout en lui faisant aimer ça. Passionnément.

Juppé avait à nouveau retiré le tissu. Gilles avait recommencé à supplier, des mots de moins en moins cohérents mais dont on comprenait parfaitement la signification : il souffrait, il n’en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi n’utilisait-t-il pas son safeword ?

Pauline se tourna vers elle, visiblement déconcentrée par son agitation. Elle en profita : 

«Pourquoi il ne safeword pas ?  
Aucune idée. Peut-être que c’est son truc, faire semblant de dire non. En tous cas c’est vraiment un acteur extraordinaire. «

Pauline ne sonnait pas convaincue par son explication, même à ses propres oreilles. Quand Alain finit par libérer Gilles, tremblant et chancelant, ses larmes et sa morve se mélangeant à l’eau sur son visage, la voix cassée par ses suppliques, le soupir de soulagement qu’elle lâcha parvint distinctement aux oreilles de Magalie. Juge ou pas, elle était aussi secouée que Magalie par l’attitude malsaine d’Alain Juppé depuis ce matin. L’informaticienne n’eut pas le temps d’en discuter plus, car sa propre épreuve l’attendait.

Emmanuel était installé au centre de la salle, assis sur une chaise, se tenant les bras derrière le dossier, ses pieds derrières ceux de la chaise, son bassin légèrement avancé, vêtu uniquement d’un caleçon noir. Ils avaient décidé d’un bondage psychologique, aussi aucune corde ou menottes à l’horizon, juste la volonté du candidat. Sur la table à côté d’eux étaient posés divers béchers, une bouilloire, un pot d’azote liquide, une bonbonne d’eau, des bougies, et une boite d'allumettes. 

Magalie commença à prendre l’eau de la bonbonne et à la verser entre les omoplates d’Emmanuel. Celui-ci laissa échapper un frisson, tout en maintenant un regard plein de fierté vers elle. «Good boy», dit-elle, en versant de l’eau cette fois sur son torse. Elle continua ainsi patiemment, versant sur les cuisses, les épaules, les bras encore couverts des marques de la matinée. Puis elle reprit exactement les mêmes gestes, cette fois en ayant au préalable mélangé l’eau avec celle de la bouilloire. Le changement de température fit fermer les yeux du trentenaire un instant. Sa peau devint rouge vif à mesure que l’eau chaude le touchait. Magalie répéta cette alternance plusieurs fois, augmentant à chaque fois l’amplitude thermique. Après un passage froid, elle prit les bougies en main, puis se ravisa. 

«Je suis à un point où j’accepterais tout, sauf l’air de Pauline si elle doit m’expliquer que la cire n’est pas un élément.»

Elle prit alors la boite d'allumettes dans les mains et lança un regard à son partenaire. Celui-ci releva un sourcil, puis projetta ses épaules vers l’arrière, ouvrant largement sa poitrine. Elle craqua alors une allumette, et la laissa tomber sur son torse. Celle-ci s’étint lentement, laissant une large marque et une odeur caractéristique. Magalie versa alors de l’eau tiède au niveau de la brûlure. 

«Tu as été incroyable.  
_Comment, chère amie ?  
_Farouchement.» répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d’eau fraîche et de compliments, elle partit se laver les mains et revint pour passer de la pommade antibiotique sur la plaie et la recouvrir délicatement d’une gaze non-adhésive. Pauline part les attendre dans la salle des résultats, le temps qu’ils finissent leur aftercare.

À nouveau assis autour de la table, chacun de son côté, les deux duos attendaient le verdict de Pauline. Cette dernière, aimant se faire désirer, feignait une réflexion qui était en réalité achevée depuis longtemps. Elle en profita pour examiner chacune des personnes qui l’entouraient. 

Magalie et Emmanuel allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Son patron semblait plus lumineux, plus détendu, encore plus jeune même, lorsqu’il était au côté de la jeune femme. Ses yeux pétillaient, et même ses cheveux semblaient plus soyeux qu’à l’accoutumée. Elle ne l’avait vu comme cela qu’à de rares occasions, quand il revenait de moments passés auprès de son épouse. Les deux respiraient le bonheur et la satisfaction, et, dans le cas de Macron, l’autosatisfaction.

De l’autre côté de la table, le contraste était saisissant. Alain Juppé avait l’air plus qu’heureux et satisfait de lui même, certes. Mais Gilles Boyer était complètement éteint, déconnecté, comme vampirisé par l’aura de son maître. Il n’avait même pas l’air triste, ou mal, ou quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait juste l’air de rien. On aurait dit qu’il avait pris tout ce qui le composait en tant qu’être humain et l’avait enfermé dans un coffre fort enterré bien profondément en lui même. Ce type mettait Pauline franchement mal à l’aise. Elle ne savait pas comment Juppé avait pu le supporter pendant tant d’années.

Commençant à se sentir physiquement mal, elle détourna le regard et se décida à annoncer les résultats. 

«L’équipe Juppé, vous avez été pénalisés par votre manque d’effort et d’originalité. À peu de chose près, votre deuxième épreuve était identique à la première. L’équipe Magalie, au contraire, vous avez été créatifs et ne vous êtes pas limités à un élément du thème. Je vais donc vous accorder la victoire pour cette épreuve.»

Perdue dans ses souvenirs des épreuves, Pauline n’entendit pas le commentaire qu’Emmanuel adressa à Alain. Elle perçu seulement qu’il s’agissait d’une provocation au sujet de sa défaite. Avant même qu’elle ait repris ses esprits, Gilles avait déjà réagi, comme magiquement réveillé par l’attaque contre son patron. 

«Je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez à un ancien Premier Ministre, Monsieur Macron. Quand vous aurez accompli ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu’il a accompli pour la France, peut être pourrez vous vous permettre ce genre de commentaires.

Au moins je ne suis pas toujours assistant à 45 ans, fit acerbement remarquer Macron.»

La réplique, cinglante, arracha un sourire à Pauline, et un petit rire à Juppé. Humilié au moins autant par le commentaire de Macron que par la réaction de son patron, Boyer baissa la tête sans rien dire.

«Cher ami ? intervint Magalie  
_Oui ?  
_Je suis assistante d’un assistant. On peut s’arrêter là si vous voulez, je m’en voudrais que passer du temps avec moi compromette votre statut social.»

Pauline jubilait. Il n’y avait rien qu’elle aimait plus que de voir des hommes de droite se faire remettre à leur place. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait commencé à déguster des popcorn. Boyer en avait profité pour partir, suivi par Juppé, qui lui rappela qu’il attendait une shortlist de ministres pour le lendemain.

«Non mais, et je veux être parfaitement clair là-dessus, je ne disais pas ça pour vous, à votre âge en plus on…  
_Oh. Je vois. Il me reste combien de temps avant que ma vie soit irrévocablement un échec ?»

Il continua à essayer de se justifier, mais Magalie répondait point par point. Ses arguments perdaient en cohérence à mesure que la discussion avançait, ses mains se tordant et s’agitant de plus en plus.

«Et c’est ainsi que la sève de la République irriguera durablement les forces vives du pays.»

Magalie ne put se retenir de sourire devant l’absurdité du propos.

«Il va te falloir beaucoup travailler pour te faire pardonner, boy.  
_Comment ?  
_ You’ll have to beg for it.»  
Le candidat se mis alors à genoux, les yeux levés vers Magalie. Pauline partit, sentant qu’elle était sans doute de trop.


	3. (TW) Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour la dernière épreuve, Juppé se lance dans une violente humiliation verbale.
> 
> TW : Dans les propos tenus : misogynie, homophobie, transphobie, apologie du viol, inceste

Le lendemain matin, Juppé et Boyer arrivèrent à nouveau les premiers, à nouveau séparément mais simultanément, à nouveau avec cinq minutes d’avance. Réglés comme des horloges, ces deux là. Boyer avait en main la liste exigée par Juppé la veille au soir. Il y avait visiblement consacré une bonne partie - si ce n’est l’entièreté - de la nuit. Mais Juppé y consacra à peine un regard.

Pauline arriva encore en retard, cette fois-ci en raison “d’une guerre entre les partisans de l’avocat et ceux de l’ananas sur la pizza, suivie d’un débat sur la prononciation de “goyave””. Ils descendirent au sous-sol et, après un rappel des règles, la troisième et dernière épreuve, sur le thème de l’humiliation, put commencer.

Tandis que Magalie et Emmanuel allaient dans sa propre salle en rigolant comme deux adolescents, Pauline s’installait à sa place habituelle pour observer le premier duo, qui allait débuter sa propre épreuve. 

Juppé ouvrit le sac qu’il avait apporté avec lui et en sortit un livre. Gilles eu un moment de recul instantané, à la plus grande surprise de Magalie et Emmanuel. Mais Pauline avait compris. Il s’agissait du livre de Gaël Tchakaloff, celui qu’elle avait elle même lu avant d’écrire sa première fanfiction sur ce “couple”, ce qui lui semblait maintenant être il y a une éternité. “Humiliant” était un excellent qualificatif pour décrire la façon dont ce livre présentait Gilles. Pauline ne s’était jamais demandé comment l’ancien directeur de campagne avait accueilli sa sortie, et elle commençait à s’en vouloir d’avoir écrit ce qu’elle avait écrit.

“J’aime beaucoup ce livre, commenta Juppé en direction de Gilles. Je trouve qu’il cerne parfaitement votre caractère. Voyons voir.”

Il se mit à le feuilleter.

“Alors. “J'aime ces moments où je m'approche physiquement de lui, déclenchant instantanément son recul.” C’est vrai qu’une vraie femme comme elle doit être terrifiante pour vous, une, quels sont les termes déjà ? Ah oui. Une “femme timide, effrayée, inquiète”. Que vous ne soyez pas digne d’être un homme, c’est un fait établi depuis longtemps. Mais incapable même d’être une femme digne de ce nom, vous touchez des nouveaux niveaux de médiocrité.”

Gilles avait reculé à chaque mot de son patron aussi sûrement que s’ils avaient été des gifles. Il se retrouvait maintenant dos au mur, et Juppé, qui l’avait suivi, lui faisait face à moins d’un mètre. Ajustant ses lunettes de vue, il continua.

« “Petit costume, petit homme grisâtre, petits mots sévères, petits sourires cyniques. Déshumanisé, complexé, taciturne, […] Gilles a une incroyable capacité à éteindre toute forme d'empathie, de chaleur, de bienveillance”. Vous êtes complexé, Gilles ? Qu’est-ce qui vous complexe ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais quand je vous ai embauché que vos diplômes ne sont pas à la hauteur d’un conseiller au maire d’une commune rurale de la Creuse. Je ne vais pas changer d’avis maintenant. Je dois quand même admettre que vous êtes distrayant, dans le genre lopette. » 

Pauline et Magalie, qui était revenue quelques instants plus tôt, sursautèrent en coeur à l’insulte. Cette dernière se décida à mettre ses écouteurs, voulant garder sa concentration pour la dernière épreuve. La scène n’avait rien d’érotique. Boyer était blanc comme un linge, le visage agité de tics nerveux comme s’il se retenait de pleurer. Mais Alain Juppé continuait sa tirade, aussi indifférent à son soumis que s’il s’était agit d’un pan de mur. 

« “Chapitre XIII. Lassie, chien fidèle.” Je vous laisse deviner qui est Lassie. “Gilles aime Alain, éperdument.” ; “Je ne suis pas l'ami d'Alain Juppé […] C'est à lui de placer le curseur de notre relation.” Nous sommes au moins d’accord sur une chose. Vous n’êtes pas mon ami et il n’y a aucune “relation” entre nous. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez si insistant à l’idée de soutenir publiquement le mariage gay. 

“Gilles, j’ai fini par le violer. Il s’est laissé faire”. Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je n'écoute jamais quand vous dites non. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que vous n'êtes jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'on vous force. Je parie que même votre femme l'a compris. À ce propos, je me demande ce qu’elle penserait si je lui racontais à quoi vous vous rabaissez ici.

Vous êtes quand même un sacré détraqué. “Gilles se considère comme son fils.” Il vous arrive souvent de vous endormir en rêvant du pénis de votre propre père ? Peut-être que c’est ça ? Papa venait la nuit dans votre chambre vous faire découvrir le plaisir charnel, et vous en avez fait un transfert sur moi ? Où peut être que ce n’est pas le sexe, peut être que vous aimez juste l’idée d’être à mes pieds pour lécher le sol sur lequel je me tiens ? Alors ? »

S’il avait voulu répondre, il en aurait été bien incapable. À genoux, il l’était. Il était prostré contre le mur le long duquel il s’était laissé glisser, ses bras entourant sa tête dans une vaine tentative de se protéger des mots destructeurs de son maître et patron.

« Répondez-moi. Je veux entendre ce qui vous passe par la tête à chaque fois que vous vous rabaissez comme une femmelette soumise sous mes ordres. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait jouir ? Peut-être que vous êtes un de ces mecs en robe qui se prend pour une femme parce qu’il se fait pousser les seins ? C’est ça ?

Non patron, je, je… - La voix de Boyer était clairement secouée de sanglots. - C’est juste que je vous ad-admire et je pen-pense que la France, la France mérite de vous avoir comme p p Président.  
Si vous n’êtes même pas capable de sortir un élément de langage sans pleurer, je ne vois pas de quelle utilité vous allez m’être. Peut être que vous devriez aller quémander un job auprès de cette journaliste, elle sera la seule assez folle pour vouloir vous embaucher. Après tout, être vous c’est déjà pathétique, mais alors vouloir de vous c’est encore un autre niveau. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et fit signe à Pauline qu’il avait terminé son épreuve.


	4. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la terrible humiliation verbale, comment Magalie et Emmanuel pourront-ils gagner ? Comment la France se relèvera de ces élections si atypiques ?

Magalie était installée dans la pièce voisine. Elle s’était changée, portant un débardeur et un short de sport noir avec des baskets usées. Des pierres de sauna commençaient à chauffer la pièce, où se trouvait Emmanuel en costume sombre, pieds nus, à genoux à côté d’une table où étaient disposés divers baillons à anneau, des électrosimulateurs, une grande bouteille d’eau et deux verres.

Sans contexte, le début de la séance ressemblait plus à un cours de fitness qu’à du BDSM. Magalie donnait des ordres et Emmanuel s’exécutait, d’abord avec aisance, puis, la fatigue s’accumulant, avec des difficultés de plus en plus visibles. La jeune femme ne lui laissait quasiment pas de repos, si ce n’est pour le laisser boire ou prendre son visage dans sa main accompagné d’un «C’est tout ?» faussement désapprobateur.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il s’effondra sur le sol, haletant et ruisselant. Magalie le laissa reprendre son souffle et en profita pour aller chercher un bâillon. «Tant de potentiel, je suis fière que tu me fasses confiance. Prêt ?» Il lui sourit largement et s’assit en tailleur. Elle lui passa alors le bâillon, puis glissa deux doigts à travers l’anneau, son autre main tenant celle de son soumis. Rapidement, la base dégouline sur son menton, son cou, sa chemise, venant s’ajouter à la sueur gouttant encore le long de ses tempes. Quand elle retira finalement ses doigts, Emmanuel pencha la tête vers la droite. Elle partit alors chercher un bâillon à l’anneau plus large, qu’elle lui passa après lui avoir retiré le précédent et servi un autre grand verre d’eau. Elle inséra cette fois trois doigts, et ses gestes gagnèrent en amplitude et en rapidité. Pendant tout ce temps, Emmanuel la fixe, les pupilles écarquillées, visiblement dans un état second.

Quand elle se décida à lui retirer le bandeau, son visage était rouge, dégoulinant, ses yeux commençaient à se gonfler de larmes, ses vêtements et cheveux collant. Elle lui servit encore un autre verre, lui déboutonna sa chemise, puis installa les électrodes au niveau de son bas-ventre. «Chaise», ordonna-t’elle, et Emmanuel s’installa dos contre le mur, cuisses parallèles au sol, genoux largement écartés. La mise en route de l’appareil est accueillie par un cri de douleue. Magalie arrêta une, deux, trois fois l’appareil, le temps à chaque fois pour que son partenaire puisse reprendre ses esprits. À la quatrième fois, voyant que quelque chose n’allait pas, elle s’approcha de lui. Celui-ci, épuisé, trempé, prononça dans un murmure à peine audible «oeuf».

Alain Juppé, qui était arrivé pour assister à l’épreuve une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, poussa une exclamation de victoire. Le gamin avait prononcé son safeword, la victoire lui était donc assurée. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il crut.

C’est alors que Magalie relança une cinquième fois la machine. Emmanuel s’effondra alors dans un cri. Un liquide coula abondamment le long de ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses chevilles. Magalie, maintenant trempée elle-aussi, s’était assise entre ses jambes, et commençait à lui éponger son visage avec une serviette propre tout en lui disant à quel point elle était fière de lui.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, épuisé, sonné, recouvert de divers fluides, pleurant comme s’il ne s’arrêterait jamais. Magalie restait près de lui. Quand elle eut finit de lui laver les pieds, elle sortit une couverture de son sac, qu’elle enroula délicatement autour de ses épaules. Elle lui laissa poser sa tête sur poitrine, jusqu’à ce que ses sanglots furent calmés, et, alors qu’il était toujours dans sa couverture, elle passa un bras sous ses genoux, l’autre autour de son dos, le souleva et l’amena dans la pièce voisine, tout en lui murmurant des félicitations. 

En tendant l’oreille, Pauline finit par entendre le bruit de l’eau qui coule, d’abord doucement, puis plus franchement. Magalie réapparut, encore trempée et en tenue, récupère son sac et part dans une autre pièce. Pauline partit attendre tout le monde à la table de restitution. Juppé est le premier à la retrouver, suivi de Magalie, de retour dans son jean/tshirt habituels les cheveux encore un peu humides de sa douche. Macron les rejoignit enfin, dans un costume sans cravate impeccable, le visage inhabituellement détendu et serein. Magalie lui sourit «je savais que tu choisirais le gel douche à la mangue» en lui tendant un cookie. Les restitutions pouvaient commencer.

\---

La troisième et dernière épreuve achevée, les deux équipes à égalité, le verdict de Pauline était plus attendue que jamais. 

« Magalie, je dois dire que vous vous êtes surpassée, un final en beauté, grandiose. Alain, votre prestation m’a particulièrement… où est Boyer ? «

Tous pressés qu’ils étaient d’entendre le nom du grand gagnant, celui qui aurait l’honneur d’être le candidat du centre-droit à la présidentielle, personne n’avait remarqué l’absence du directeur de campagne. Pauline se tourna vers Alain Juppé, qui haussa les épaules. 

« Je ne sais pas, je l’ai laissé dans la salle.   
Qu’est-ce que voulez dire, «je l’ai laissé dans la salle ?».  
Après l’épreuve, je suis allé me prendre un thé, et ensuite j’ai assisté à la fin de l'épreuve de la demoiselle, et je ne l’ai pas revu.  
Après l’épreuve, vous voulez-dire «après l’after-care» j’espère ? Intervint Magalie, d’une voix visiblement tendue.  
Bah non, je ne fais pas ça moi, je ne suis pas sa mère. C’est un grand garçon, je ne sais pas toujours où il se trouve. Et je m’en fous, tant qu’il fait son boulot. «

Se jettant des regards effarés, Pauline, Magalie et Emmanuel se levèrent d’un même geste et se précipitèrent dans la salle où avait été vu Gilles Boyer pour la dernière fois. Il était encore là. Il n’avait pas bougé d’un mètre, toujours recroquevillé dans le même coin de pièce, la tête entre les jambes, les bras sur la tête, sanglotant abondamment. Il avait du passer une bonne heure et demi dans cette position.

Magalie se retourna vers Alain, qui les avait rejoint d’un pas parfaitement décontracté. Puis elle agrippa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main. 

«Magalie, lâche cette table.» lança Pauline, inquiète.

La jeune fille s’exécuta, mais pas tout à fait de la manière anticipée. L’aîné du groupe eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le lourd meuble de métal.

«Sortez. de. chez. moi. et. ne. revenez. jamais.  
_ Dommage, vous faisiez un travail acceptable, vous auriez pu avoir une place dans un secrétariat d’état au numérique, et vous venez de perdre votre poste parce que vous êtes incapables de gérer vos émotions. Gilles, ne restez pas comme ça, le reste de la campagne ne va pas se faire toute seule.»

Quelle campagne ? Demanda Pauline, éberluée. Vous avez perdu. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous accorder la victoire juste parce que vous êtes un barbare misogyne, homophobe et transphobe.  
Macron a safewordé, vous l’avez entendu comme moi, c’est éliminatoire.   
Son safeword est «redistribution». «Oeuf» voulait dire «plus fort»  
Partez et écrivez votre discours de désistement. Que la vidéo tourne en boucle sur toutes les chaînes dès demain.

Le candidat Républicain soupira puis se décida à partir, non sans rappeler encore une fois à Gilles Boyer qu’il était attendu au plus vite. Voyant Magalie toujours aux prises avec sa rage, Pauline tente de discuter avec elle, non sans avoir demandé au préalable à Emmanuel de prendre soin de Gilles.

«Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n’a pas utilisé son safeword, demandé à baisser l’intensité, plutôt que de se laisser traiter comme cela ! «

Pauline se tourna alors vers Gilles. 

«- Gilles ? Vous n’aviez jamais fait de BDSM avant, n’est-ce pas ?  
N-non.  
Lorsque nous avons parlé de safeword, vous avez bien saisi son utilité ?  
Oui. Si je disais «Sarkozy», le Patron perdait et ne devenait pas Président.»

Bien entendu que le fidèle lieutenant avait raisonné ainsi. Pour Pauline, il était évident qu’un safeword est la preuve d’un dom qui n’a pas assez écouté, observé et dialogué avec son sub. Elle n’avait pas réalisé que cela pouvait être utilisé à l’envers et comprenait maintenant qu’elle avait été terriblement idiote de faire de son usage un critère éliminatoire.

Énervée par sa propre stupidité, elle répondit sèchement : 

«Tout de même, vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que ce qu’il faisait n’était ni sain ni consensuel, qu’il aurait perdu de toute façon ? Mon petit neveu de cinq aurait pu vous le dire en deux minutes, je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous laissez faire comme ça, ça me dépasse.  
Aucune de vous deux n’a dit quoi que ce soit pendant les trois épreuves, j’ai présumé que c’est comme ça que ça devait se passer normalement.»

Un silence pesant frappa la pièce. Les explications et les excuses se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, mais ils devaient se rendre à l’évidence. Tous les trois, à ne pas réagir, ne pas rappeler les principes de base du consentement, ils avaient été complices. Magalie pris finalement la parole, effondrée.

«Non seulement je vous ai laissé vous faire abuser, mais maintenant, notre parti a perdu. Notre pays a perdu. Tout ça parce que je me suis laissée séduire par le premier charmeur à la posture parfaite et aux expressions irrésistibles qui passait par là.  
_ Attend, la coupa Pauline pendant que Macron ne savait pas s’il devait être vexé ou pas, tu te crois chez les bisounours ? C’est évident qu’il va continuer sa campagne comme si de rien n’était.   
_ Mais, il a promis… Il a même signé une déclaration sur l’honneur… Aucune personne respectable ne reviendrait là-dessus, comment tu veux croire en la politique, t’engager, voter, faire ton devoir de citoyen si à tout moment les candidats peuvent raconter n’importe quoi sans aucune conséquence, à ce compte-là aucun rester chez soi ou aller à la pêche !  
_ Il tiendra parole, intervient Gilles Boyer qui avait fini par sortir de son état de choc. Alain Juppé tient toujours parole. Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui, il est différent des autres. Et je dois tenir la mienne, et préparer l’annonce de son désistement auprès de lui. Au revoir.» 

Magalie a à peine le temps de se précipiter pour glisser des flyers d’association de défense des victimes de relation abusives dans la sacoche du directeur de campagne que celui-ci est déjà parti.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, commença Emmanuel je ne comprends pas cet homme. Il a beaucoup d’intelligence ; pourquoi choisit-il de rester aux côtés de Juppé quand une personne aussi visiblement meilleure que lui, c’est-à-dire moi, est devant ses yeux.»

Magalie partit dans un fou-rire ; elle avait fini par trouver un certain charme à l’arrogance naïve de cet homme, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de voir à quel point ses discours pouvaient être éloignés de la réalité. Pendant ce temps, Pauline partit dans un exposé sommaire des mécanismes d’emprise et des dangers de croire qu’on peut réparer les dommages d’une relation abusive en rentrant dans une nouvelle relation. La collaboratrice d’En Marche ! réalisa avec amertume à quel point elle avait toutes les clés théoriques en main et qu’elle n’avait vraiment aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir agi. 

Le petit groupe continue à discuter ainsi une partie de l’après-midi. Il est convenu que Magalie rejoigne officiellement l’équipe d’EM!. 

\---

Le lendemain matin, au QG. Le petit groupe s’est installé sur un canapé face à BFMTV. Emmanuel Macron se tenait à une extrémité, le dos parfaitement droit ses mains se tordant de nervosité. Son épouse était assise à côté de lui, une main sur sa cuisse, lui glissant de temps en temps des mots à l’oreille qui lui arrachaient un sourire. Magalie était installée en tailleur à la droite de Brigitte et était complètement absorbée dans des calculs complexes. Pauline, enfin, était à moitié avachie sur l’accoudoir à côté de Magalie, et était absorbée dans une discussion qui semblait de la plus haute importance sur les réseaux sociaux. 

Le meeting démarra enfin. Au bout d’une dizaine de banalités sur le sérieux, la rigueur, la nécessité de lutter contre la dette et de redresser la France, tout le monde est forcé de se rendre à l’évidence. 

«Je vous l’avais bien dit, commenta Pauline, sans lever les yeux de sa tablette..  
_Tout n’est pas joué. Nous pouvons toujours le battre à la régulière, même si avec les autres candidats, cela va être difficile. J’y ai réfléchi toute la soirée, voici où j’en suis, je pense qu’avec une stratégie active de rebranding focalisée sur une amélioration continue et agile nous avons nos chances, intervint Magalie, montrant ses calculs à sa voisine, à la recherche de son approbation.»

Le brouhaha reprit dans l’ensemble des locaux, comme s’il n’avait jamais cessé. Quand soudain, Gilles Boyer apparaît à l’écran. Il semble épuisé et porte encore les marques des épreuves sur son cou.

«J’annonce officiellement que je renonce à mes fonctions de directeur de campagne. Alain Juppé est un abuseur, un violeur, et il ne tient pas sa parole. Ce n’est pas de lui dont la France a besoin. Je ne veux pas donner de consignes, car qui suis-je pour savoir dont le pays a besoin, mais je voterai Macron. Au revoir.»

Un silence assourdissant remplit la salle, suivi d’un énorme cri de joie. Emmanuel et Brigitte s’embrassent, Magalie soulève Pauline, le champagne et la bière micro-brassée commencent à couler.

\---

Été 2018, quelque part sur une péniche. Pauline est allongée dans un transat, sa tablette à la main, pendant que Magalie fait des longueurs dans la piscine. Sophiane et le macroniste aléatoire (il s’appelle Edouard, et aime beaucoup IAM) sont accoudés au rebord, en plein débat sur le meilleur album de Kerry James.

Ce sont leurs premières véritables vacances depuis cette présidentielle 2017 qui aura tant bouleversés la France et le monde. Le candidat anti système avait été à la hauteur des attentes et même au-delà. Dissolution des préfectures, de l’armée, des prisons, gratuité totale des transports, de la culture et de l’éducation, instauration d’une liberté de circuler totale avec suppression des frontières, fusion des mutuelles dans la sécurité sociale garantissant la gratuité des soins pour tous… Il avait démantelé un à un tous les systèmes qui empêchaient la France, et même l’Europe, de décider d’elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa démission de la présidence de la République, titre devenu caduc, en avait été l’aboutissement. Depuis, Emmanuel Macron poursuivait une brillante carrière de youtubeur spécialisé dans le BDSM. Gilles Boyer, quant à lui, avait fait un travail tellement remarquable de premier ministre qu’il était maintenant sollicité aux quatre coins de la France pour aider à détecter et corriger les comportements toxiques de groupes d’autogestion des entreprises et localités. Rapidement, la réforme du système bancaire fut collectivement décidée, et Magalie avait participé à la mise en place d’un système mondial décentralisé de création monétaire qui permettait à chacun de recevoir des revenus décents pour vivre, sans condition.

Bien sûr, de nombreux problèmes restaient à résoudre, mais déjà les premiers effets se faisaient sentir : plus personne n’utilisait le mot «solutionner», les gens étaient prévenants, polis et souriants dans le métro, et plus aucun homme ne portait de pantacourt. 

FIN.


End file.
